The Life and Times of Mandark Astronominov
by TotalFangirl985782
Summary: After being secluded from children for years, Mandark must find a way way to assimilate into middle school life. But an unforeseen twist changes his life forever. Romance, humor, confusion, and secrets!
1. A new beginning

**A/N If you are reading this from my old accountno know there haven't been much changes to the first three chapters. If this is your first time, I hope you enjoy it!~**

Loser. Freak. Mistake. These were just a few of the words tumbling around in Mandark's head as he readied his backpack for school that day. He remembered how it was at the last school he went to, the murmurings growing more and more consistent as he walked the halls of Elmont Elementary. That was third grade. He hadn't entered a school since. And yet here he was, three years later, getting ready to shun the principles he lived by to join the "groovy world of social interaction, where a kid his age can learn to embrace the good karma earned by the positive encouragement of peers." Or so his parents said.

He had been home-schooled from the end of 3rd grade till now, the first day of 6th grade year. He had no idea what to expect. Not only was he going back to school after 3 years, He was also plunging into a world full of Lockers, switching classes, and hard desks.

He had to admit, being home schooled had its perks. His desk consisted of a fat beanbag chair and a clipboard. Bathroom and lunch breaks whenever he wanted. He was the most popular kid in his "class" and both of his teachers loved him. Little did he know just how greatly his life was about to change, as he stepped one foot into the halls of Newleaf Middle.

**A/N He is coming into the school abt. two weeks after school starts, so everyone else has had time to adjust to middle school life. *except him, of course***


	2. Class has started!

A/N Never done this before… I had written a bunch but my computer deleted them **before I could post them… trying to remember them, this is the first one I remembered, but in my speed of trying to get them posted, They turned out worse than the originals. Rest assured, I will go back and fix after I get story posted! Ps: own only OC's. Luv Ya'll! (all 1 of my subscribers )**

* * *

The students turned to stare at him as he passed by. He tried strutting confidently, but the farce was lost when he had to stop and ask for directions to the office. He was more lost than anyone. At least they all had friends, he thought to himself. Not only am I in a middle school, I'm in school, period. He didn't know anyone, and, by the looks of it, nobody particularly wanted to get to know him, either. I sincerely hope this won't be too horrible.

Finally making his way to the office, Mandark got his new class schedule. He stared at it like he was deciphering Vietnamese. (Though that wasn't that difficult!)

**Astronomy**: _Mrs. Devvlin, _room 504, wing B

**Molecular Physics**: _Mr. Barlow_, room 112, wing D

**The Modern Interpretation of the Origin of the English Language**:_Dr. Hewitt_, room 119, wing D

**Modern Psychology**: _Mrs. Evvits_, room 16, wing A

**La Clase de Español**: _Senora González_, room 1901, wing G

**Geographic Features**: _Mr. Goodhew_, room 19, wing A

**Physical Education and Wellness**: _Coach Nelson_, gym

**Math**: _Mr. Fredrickson_, room 219, wing C

"Wait a second… I have EIGHT CLASSES?"

"Why yes… what did you expect?" the woman behind the counter asked cautiously.

"I just, I mean, well, I've been home-schooled for a while, and…"

"Say no more. I didn't realize, of course it must be confusing going to a school, and a middle school at that. Come with me, I'll give you a tour." She took him around the campus, pointing out the library, the science lab, and all the other things that might interest him, until the bell rang, signaling the start of his first class.

Astronomy. He could do this. He took a deep breath and opened the door, just as the final bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close for your first day, aren't you, Mr. Astronominov?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs…."

"Devvlin."

"Mrs. Devvlin. I just got a little lost, that's all. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Mandark headed to an open seat, thankful that she hadn't introduced him in front of the class. He sat down next to a cute pigtailed girl in a blue dress.

"Hi, my name is Maryanne, but you can call me Mary. What's yours?" She asked. She seemed really nice, and Mandark figured he could use a few friends.

"Mandark. What exactly is it we do in this class?" Mary giggled.

"Mandark? That's a funny name!" she said, giggling louder. "Does that mean I can call you Mandy?"

"What? No! I can't have a girl's name!" He responded, almost desperately.

"Mandark? Maryanne? Please pay attention and face forward. As I was saying, We are having a pop quiz. Mandark, since it is your first day, would you like to skip it or try your hand at some of the things we've been learning?"

"I'll try it."

"Alright then." Mrs. Devvlin turned to a large stack of papers on her desk, and proceeded to hand them out to the class. "Alright, GO!" Everyone flipped over their papers and proceeded to fill in the bubbles. Mandark stood, and stretching slightly, went over and placed his test on the teachers desk.

"What, too hard for you, so you're giving up?" shouted some smart-aleck from the back of the class. Judging by his build, drawl, and slouch he was obviously a jock. A good one, at that, judging by the way the girls all huddled around him.

"No," he replied "I'm already done."


End file.
